


One Morning

by lost_complex (bekkoko)



Series: Survivors [1]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: 1x2, Alternate Universe - Canon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bekkoko/pseuds/lost_complex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short fic in which Duo reflects upon Heero's state of mind during peacetime, and then a brief sex scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This fic takes place in the same universe as "Alone" and "Some Kind of Saint", in which Heero is suffering from PTSD. I wrote this as the first drabble that kicked off the other two fics. (Because they are all fairly short try reading them together under the "Survivors" series!) Thanks!

I wake up, still tucked cozy in the softer of the two beds and still alone. I wonder how well he slept last night, whether he slept at all. I listen for any sounds, but I hear only a quiet house.

Heero must have fallen asleep either on the couch or in my room. I get up and stumble into the shared bathroom that connects Heero’s bedroom to my own. I peer through the half-open door and sure enough, he is asleep on my mattress-- no pillow. Notebook and pen beside him.

Ever since his last episode, Heero has been opening up more. “PTSD” is what they call it, and while I admit putting a name to his condition seems to have helped me to understand him, to even call what he goes through a “condition” seems so shallow in the context of our lived experience.

Heero is a soldier.

Heero is a survivor of war...  
...and so am I.

I crawl onto the mattress, and he stirs and wakes.

We hold each other and kiss for a while, but I can tell that he is ready to get up and start his morning routine-- routine helps him to feel stable. To feel safe.

I beg him to stay, and once I promise that “it’ll be quick!” he finally acquiesces.

Heero prepares me with his fingers. They feel amazing, just as amazing as when a few minutes later I am on top of him and riding his cock, fucking him hard and fast, just like I promised-- I always try to keep my promises. He flips me over on my back, insisting that he cannot be satisfied until I orgasm. Suddenly Heero's hands are on my dick, stroking it real rough, and it doesn’t take long before I’m cumming hard all over his strong, thick fingers.

We get up and clean off and exchange a few teasing remarks.

Seems like Heero is feeling good today.


End file.
